The Difficulties of Love
by SweetPea09
Summary: Fang is gone. Max is depressed. Angel is having death visions. Iggy is falling in love. Gazzy is becoming sick. Nudge is stealing. What else could go wrong?


HI! I don't know if any of you read FANG yet but it was awesome! I've always like the maximum ride books from the beginning but FANG were pretty intense. This is my first story about the maximum ride characters and I hope you like it!

I hope you like this story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the maximum ride novels or characters James Patterson does!

Max's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

I can remember that day easily. It was the first day that I had hope that I may see Fang again. It was one of those days that everything goes bad. The sky was gloomy with rain and clouds, erasers were probably watching us every minute of the day, and it had been 200 days and 5 hours since Fang had left. Yes, I can say that I counted the hours and days. I was depressed for those 200 days and today looked like it was going to be no different. I looked around Fang's room. I have been sleeping in here ever since he left. I could still smell Fang. The crisp scent of his minty shampoo and the scent of the forest were beginning to wear off. Now it just started to smell like me. His walls were a dark blue with white banner and a darker shade of blue stripes. He had posters everywhere. His posters varied from music bands of green day and linkin park to famous art pieces from Monet and Picasso.

I got up and stretched out my wings, just barley touching the walls. My usual morning consisted of me reading Fang's blog then watching movies with Nudge and Angel. Today I decided to turn things around and have a big breakfast with my family. Well… my hybrid test tube family with wings that is. We aren't really family by blood (except Angel and Gazzy) but we have grown up together. Our whole flock is as close as we can be. That is why we took loosing Fang so hard. Me especially- I loved Fang. There was no doubt about it.

I traced my fingers against his smooth desk. "His fingers touched here", I thought.

I sighed. I really needed him. I couldn't go on with life without him. I slouched down in his chair and I started sobbing so hard I was shaking. My blonde hair was sticking to my neck . I was a mess. Why was I still crying for him? He was obviously not coming back. I should have pulled myself from my depression weeks ago. Somehow I couldn't stop thinking of what I could have done to stop him, to keep him here with me.

As I started to calm down, I opened a drawer in his desk. There was only one item in the drawer- a small envelope with his scratchy handwriting on it that said:

MAX

I carefully opened the letter and read it.

Dear Max,

You are probably reading this letter because I am gone. I couldn't have stayed with you. It would have been bad for the flock if we were together. You need to know this. I wrote this letter not to make you sad or mad at me , but I wrote it because Max, I love you. You are my heart and my soul. I have already given you half of me. I hope you don't forget me, but I hope you don't weep over me. You were always the strong one. Max listen to me you need to be the strong one for the flock. Maybe I will see you in the future. I hope I do see you. But if we don't see each other, then I hope you have a great life with the flock. And please never forget me because I will never forget you.

Sincerely,

Fang

I was crying even harder now. My tears were soaking the paper. I read the letter over and over and every time I knew what I had to do.

I wiped my eyes and I tried to make myself as happy as I could be.

"The strong one", I kept murmuring to myself.

I started by making everyone wake up. I went into Gazzy and Angel's room. Angel's side was perfectly neat and orderly with light blue sheets that had small clouds on them. Gazzy's side was a horrible mess with clothes strewn everywhere and boxes saying DO NOT TOUCH! EXPLOSIVES. I laughed quietly and kissed Angel on the cheek. She immediately woke up and gave me a big hug. Gazzy woke up eventually (me pulling him out of the bed) and gave me a hug ,too.

"Good morning you two! Let's make some breakfast!", I said.

Gazzy looked at me with a confused smile and said, "Why are you so happy and not depressed about you know?"

"Umm… I decided I was being irrational and that I was being selfish.", I said trying for a smile.

"Ok well yeah. Let's go make breakfast!" , Gazzy said, "I am going to go wake up Iggy and Nudge!".

Gazzy jumped up and flew into Iggy's room while knocking a few lamps over.

"HEY! What did I tell you about flying in the house?", I asked. I hadn't really told him anything, but I wanted to give him a hard time.

"Are you really ok?", Angel said with a concerned look.

I nodded. All I could do was nod because I was sure my voice would be shaky. I took Angel's hand and we walked to the small living room. She let go and skipped to the kitchen**. **

Nobody was in the kitchen except Angel. She was getting some ingredients out for iggy to cook for breakfast.

I couldn't handle any silence so I turned on the TV.

_**Today on chamber news-channel 9:**_

_There has been breaking news of numerous reports of wolf-like creatures running around towns and crashing and wrecking buildings. There have been many fatalities and a couple injuries. Watch out and try to not go close to the forests where they live. Along with these attacks there has been a young man around the age of 16. He has been helping against the wolves and has saved hundreds. Many people describe him as the town hero. One person said he saw wings on the back of the boy's -_

That caught my attention. I whipped my head around and sat on the couch to hear what else she had to say. There was a girl with brown crisp short hair and dark brown eyes talking like this kind of thing happened all the time. She was talking so fast it was hard to understand.

"GUYS!", I screamed.

Everyone came rushing in and asked me what was wrong. Iggy's hair was tousled and he had PJ bottoms on. Nudge was pretty as usual with her perfect hair. She wore shorts and a tank top PJ's. They all looked concerned and out of breath. I knew it was weird that I was actually talking. They were definitely scared because they knew that something serious was going on.

"Shhhh… ", I said while pointing to the TV screen.

The girl started talking again and showed a picture of a boy that looked exactly like Fang. My heart raced when I saw him. I knew it was fang. All I wanted to do was find him and bring him back home and keep him here forever. My heart longed for just one more kiss from Fang. It hurt me just looking at his face.

"Oh my gosh!", Nudge said, "That is Fang!"

"What is he doing? That is not staying low!", Iggy said.

"Wow! He is like a superhero! I have always wanted to be a superhero!", Gazzy said.

I couldn't talk at all. My throught felt like it was closing. All I could hear was my heart beating hard against my chest. I should have told the flock that we should ignore it and go back to making breakfast. I couldn't. This was Fang, my Fang, they were talking about.

"Max. I think we should help him. I know you want to see him again. He needs help. He can't stop a million erasers from destroying everything by himself. There has to be a reason for the erasers to go public", Angel said in a serious voice.

"Angel! We can't just go to Fang's aid right now! I don't even know where he is! Maybe he has got it handled!" , I screamed trying to hold back the tears.

"Max! Calm down!" , Iggy said.

"I can't tell you how much I want to help him. It hurts so much not seeing his face every day. But we can't just barge in and help him. What if we get seen as more bird kids? Huh? You think the government is just going to let us fly around with wings and get away with it? No. We can't.", I said trying to calm myself down.

"Max, you don't get it. Fang is going to die.", Angel said while staring straight at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am hoping I will be able to put up the next chapter soon. PLEASE, please, please comment on my chapter! If I need to explain anything, or is it good or not. THX!


End file.
